


Любым

by Rettler, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/M, Horror, Near Future, Rise of the Machines, Romance, Slice of Life, evil robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Сильные мира сего оказываются в смертельной ловушке, а взбесившиеся роботы убивают без разбору. Сможет ли ущербный телохранитель сохранить жизнь своей семьи и не только?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Любым

Они с трудом достали билеты. Выставка кибернетических механизмов в «Гленн-Холле»? Да это же мечта! И не всегда попасть туда позволяли деньги. «Гленн-Холл» отбирал приглашенных придирчиво, и оттого пользовался просто-таки дикой популярностью. Оказаться на страницах прессы с упоминанием о том, что ты, мол, засветился на выставке в «Гленн-Холле» было сродни признанию элитности, что ли. К выставке начинали готовиться едва ли не после завершения предыдущей. Обычно она длилась ровно три недели и завершалась незадолго до рождественских праздников. Ушлые организаторы устраивали уйму грандиозных распродаж вокруг «Гленн Холла», и толпы зевак, со всех сторон сбегавшиеся посмотреть на элиту, не упускали возможность прикупить что-то этакое.  
Миара о выставке заговорила еще год тому назад, едва увидев фотографии дам в роскошных платьях, мужчин в строгих костюмах, все, словно сошедшие с картинки прошлого века.  
На день рождения Миары, 11 сентября, мистер Мальди принес пригласительные.  
«Гленн-Холл, 1 декабря 2115 года, 11.00».  
Она готовилась заранее. Выбирала платье, прическу, туфельки. А какой там будет свет? А тепло или холодно? А там скользкий пол?  
Корри посмеивался над сестрой. Но и сам ждал выставки с нетерпением. Это же… Это же круто! Мало кто из его окружения бывал на таком роскошном мероприятии. Мало кто попадал в круг Элиты.  
Корри было тридцать пять. На целых двенадцать лет старше сестры. Иногда он задумывался над тем, что пора бы перенимать опыт отца, но его запала хватало ненадолго. Так, чтобы заморить червячка и попасть в объектив папарацци.  
Первого декабря Миара чуть ли не с пяти утра бегала по дому, то прикладывая к лицу чудодейственные маски, то меняя прическу.  
К девяти подали машину. Корри со вздохом устроился сзади. Впереди обычно садились водитель и охранник.  
У Холла… Да, это был настоящий праздник. Столько красивых людей, машин и всего-всего ни Миаре, ни Корри видеть не доводилось. А сколько тут важных и нужных персон!  
Корри заприметил в толпе Айрен Эймри. Айрен была не намного его старше, и с ее деньгами такая разница в возрасте считалась простительной. Единоличная наследница империи Эймри приехала без водителя, на своем сером седане. Корри с интересом рассматривал ее брючный костюм поверх белоснежной рубашки, из украшений — тонкая нить черного жемчуга. Миара рядом с ней выглядела очаровательной, свежей и юной. Впрочем, это не мешало им достаточно непринужденно болтать о пустяках почти всю церемонию открытия. Немного досаждали дети, носившиеся у ограды, но что поделать: им организаторы обещали какой-то особый сюрприз.  
Когда поднялась серебристая ролета, все чуть ли не ахнули.  
Холл был оформлен в виде джунглей. Посередине громоздился интеллектуальный погрузчик с двадцатью гибкими телескопическими щупальцами, изображавший живую лиану. Вокруг порхали брелоки-летучки, новая разработка, позволяющая брелоку с ключами подлетать к владельцу по сигналу телефона.  
Вокруг в светящихся боксах изгибались сексапильные электронные красавицы в леопардовых шкурах и мужественные мачо, вокруг сновали ежиками уборщики (заменит кухонный комбайн, робот-пылесос, посудомоечную и сушильные машины и шлифовальный станок).  
Айрен нехотя перешла от стенда с брелоками-летучками к огромной витрине, за которой резвились миниатюрные звери, абсолютно живые, яркие и подвижные. Но роботы же!  
— Корри, я хочу этого! — Миара ткнула пальцем на синего гибрида тушканчика с котом. Айрен фыркнула, с отвращением мотнув головой. Она ненавидела любых грызунов, а уж тратить на них деньги?  
Она отошла к креслам, заметила Майка, телохранителя Мальди, кивнула ему, села рядом. Заговаривать с ним не стала. Майк на работе, охраняет Корри с Миарой, наверное, хорошо его припекло, если позволил себе сесть. В работе телохранителя это недопустимо. Впрочем, выбранная Майком для наблюдения позиция была идеальной.  
Айрен знала, что менее года назад Майк при покушении закрыл собой Мальди-старшего. Пуля раздробила в хлам сустав, и ногу ему ампутировали ниже колена. Мальди оплатил достаточно неплохой протез и позволил охранять своих детей, взяв себе другого телохранителя. Насколько это было правильным, Айрен судить не бралась. У нее самой ходил в телохранителях Билли Урс, который, хоть и значился везде на самом лучшем счету, иногда раздражал ее до такой степени, что хотелось выть.  
Сейчас Билли стоял в стороне, в трех метрах от нее, время от времени переводя взгляд на Миару. Миара в легком голубом костюмчике, с яркими золотистыми локонами, была очень хороша. Приятно, когда женщине жизнь позволяет быть женщиной. Айрен похвастаться такой возможностью не могла.  
Нет, разумеется, родители ее поддерживали, но едва ей стукнуло двадцать, как отец отослал учиться поочередно в два университета, а после в качестве проверки боем передал ей одно из своих дочерних предприятий. Спустя пять лет к ним добавилось еще одно, а теперь она и вовсе руководила империей Эймри. Но… быть может, сейчас она жалела о том, что не стала на пятнадцать лет младше, на одну империю беднее и во много раз счастливее.  
Билли тем временем привычно сдвинулся в сторону большей опасности, заприметив четверых мужчин. Но они прошли мимо, не удостоив взглядом ни похожую на нахохлившуюся ворону Айрен, ни Майка. Пользуясь моментом, Айрен с интересом рассматривала телохранителя Мальди. Немного выше Билли и заметно суше, резкие крупные черты, небольшие темные глаза, грубые губы над сизым от частого бритья тяжелым подбородком. Майк ей нравился, и Айрен честно шпионила в тот момент, когда его подстрелили, надеясь переманить к себе. Но Мальди оставил его при доме, и Айрен пришлось заключить контракт с Билли.  
Сейчас она в кои-то веки могла их сравнить почти нос к носу, и это сравнение выходило совсем не в пользу ее охранника. А еще Майкл умел говорить глазами. Вот так вот, да. Айрен узнала это случайно, полгода назад, когда они пересеклись с Корри по работе. Точнее, Корри пустили набираться опыта в компании с главным менеджером. Тогда Айрен ожидала его, сидя в холле. И первым вошел Майк. Глянул на нее, уголки губ едва заметно дрогнули, а у глаз собрались морщинки. «Ну, готовься, сейчас будет цирк».  
Цирк был. Точно как сказал ей глазами Майк.  
И вот сейчас, перехватив взгляд Айрен, Майк едва заметно дернул уголком губ.  
«Наш Билли, кажется, влюбился».  
Айрен оглянулась — и едва не расхохоталась.  
Билли, красный как рак, пытался одновременно выполнять свою работу и украдкой поглядывать на Миару.  
Нет, жалко, что не Майк на нее работает. Ей было бы легче. И приятнее.  
Сначала никто не понял, что случилось.  
Просто с грохотом опустилась металлическая роллета, закрывавшая стеклянную стену выставочного павильона.  
Айрен хотела было съязвить насчет хреновой выставочной автоматики, но запнулась, заметив, как глаза Майка ей почти крикнули:  
«На месте!»  
«ВНИМАНИЕ! ВИРУСНАЯ ТРЕВОГА!»  
Бегущая строка побежала по табло, охранники в униформе что-то лихорадочно строчили на лептопах, трое мужчин бросились отключать мобильные аккумуляторы: беспроводной зарядки под потолком на всю выставку не хватало.  
Странно изогнувшись, огромный робот-погрузчик с треском ударил щупальцем в пол. Когда поднял его, на гибком серебристом шланге бился парень в голубой униформе. Металлический щуп проткнул тело насквозь и вышел между ногами.  
Завизжали женщины, бросились к выходу.  
Вторая роллета грохнулась вниз следом за первой, третья, четвертая, погас ряд ламп под потолком, в помещении мелькали только неоновый свет витрин и огоньки павильонов.  
Вжжжжжжжжжжж  
Огромный погрузчик, стоявший посередине холла, взвыл, поднимаясь на гусеничной платформе, двинулся прямиком к витрине, за которой в странном оцепенении стояли три секс-бота.  
С треском разлетелось стекло, один из ботов уже ломал шест, другой хватал скамейку, с грохотом опуская ее на пол и выбивая острый конец соединительной балки.  
Айрен с ужасом глянула на Майка.  
«На пол!»

Она не спорила. Подчинившись его немому крику, скатилась на пол, шустро сдвинувшись к нише за демонстрационным бассейном, в котором плескались виртуальные рыбки.  
ААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА  
Звук сотни голосов слился воедино. Айрен зажала руками уши.  
Что? Что это было?  
Безобидные кролики, выпущенные из витрины, бросились на людей, щелкая челюстями. Айрен сунула руку в клатч, нащупав магнитный нож. Два в одном, старый подарок одного из поклонников.  
С треском стали взрываться точечные светильники, погружая холл в полный хаос. Красно-синие огоньки издевательски запрыгали по лицам. Все смешалось в кучу.  
Вечерние платья, залитые кровью от осколков стекла, изувеченные руки и ноги, искусанные до кости озверевшими меховыми игрушками. Страшнее всего было тем, кто попал под раздачу погрузчика. Металлические телескопические щупальца ловили людей, словно рыбу, протыкая насквозь. Две женщины, агонизируя, бились на его манипуляторах, продырявленные от и до.  
Айрен вжалась в стену, закусив губу и не ощущая боли. Напротив нее, прикрыв своим телом Миару, лежал Билли, в отблесках неона его глаза блестели красным, словно он плакал.  
Майк… Айрен поискала его взглядом.  
Приподнялась, готовая уже высунуться из своего убежища.  
«Лежи»  
Лежать?  
Ну конечно же, она должна лежать. Майк, прикрывшись мужчиной с разорванным животом, оказался совсем рядом, в паре метров. Он смотрел на нее, стараясь успокоить. И она ему верила. Надо же за что-то цепляться в том безумии, в котором она оказалась!  
Майк осторожно поменял положение тела, так, чтобы видеть большее пространство.  
Корри, как оказалось, он успел впихнуть под обломки упавшего гигантского светильника, Айрен видела его испуганные глаза.  
Миара приподнялась, выглянув из-за Билли.  
Они лежали на открытом пространстве, прикрытые тонким листом упавшего гипсокартона.  
Майк приподнялся, подхватив на полу обломок стекла, с силой швырнул в голубой бокс на стене.  
Пикнули огоньки, заиграла веселая мультяшная музыка, по залу побежали голограммы котят и зайцев. Ну конечно же! Обещанный сюрприз!  
Механизмы на мгновение замерли, пытаясь найти источник звука.  
Майк с силой перебросил тело вперед, почти толкнув Миару к Айрен.  
Билли, оскорбленно ругнувшись, пополз было следом — и замер, когда по полу чиркнул луч прожектора.  
Айрен ободряюще сжала руку Миары.  
Впрочем, предосторожность была излишней. Создаваемый машинами шум на фоне криков раненых позволял не то что шептать, переговариваться в полный голос.  
— Айрен… Как? Почему?  
— Успокойся. Мы же не на отшибе. Это место известное… Все будет хорошо. Полиция приедет.  
Миара всхлипнула.  
— Полиция… А я желание загадала…  
— Желание? — Айрен ощущала досаду. Лежать самой было проще и спокойнее, чем утешать болтливую девицу с непонятными откровениями.  
— Желание… Мне Роза сказала, няня. Написать на бумаге желание и опалить на огне свечи. Если не сгорит, значит, исполнится…  
— И что же ты загадала?  
— Чтобы в меня влюбиииилииись.  
Айрен зажала ей рот. Мало ли, вдруг кто из тварей их слушает.  
Ее больше заботил Майк. Вытолкнув Миару, он, по сути, попал из безопасного в абсолютно открытое место.  
А погрузчик лютовал, размахивая щцпальцами, крушил и громил не слишком монументальную, как оказалось, конструкцию холла. Зацепившись за ряд крепежей, удерживавших светильники, он дернул раз, другой. Сильнее.  
С громким треском стал осаживаться потолок: пытаясь высвободить щупальца, погрузчик перебил балку, и теперь она кренилась, опуская вниз второй этаж холла.

Билли, в ужасе зажмурившись, обхватил руками Миару, прижав ее собою к стене. Корри, вытаращив глаза и закусив пальцы, трясся под столом (и как туда влез?).  
— Табло.  
Айрен оглянулась.  
В темно-сине-красных мигающих цветовых пятнах лицо Майка она узнала с трудом. Да и его голос среди сотен воющих механизмов почти не угадывался. Да! Он говорил! Голосом!  
Но смысл сказанного до нее дошел сразу. Айрен с сомнением глянула на огромное табло беспроводной зарядки, повисшее на платформе над залом. Ну конечно же! Не заряжали же всю эту белиберду отдельно! Притащили разряженных, а перед открытием запустили зарядку. Она висела под потолком, а сейчас, когда балка накренилась, опустилась в пределы доступности. Учитывая, как роботы бездумно использовали заряд, большинство сейчас работает в режиме онлайн, и если отключить систему, то если не сиюминутно, то в ближайшее время они просто-напросто разрядятся.  
Умница… Какой же он все-таки умница…  
Но для чего сказал ей? Стоп, ну конечно же. Чтобы стрелять, ему нужно отойти на три-пять шагов в сторону, а это привлечет внимание этих…  
На мгновение задумавшись, она отцепила от ключей свежекупленный брелок-летучку («Вы никогда не потеряете брелок! Система минидрона позволит ему возвращаться к вам из любого места по сигналу телефона!»), и швырнула в темноту.  
Сработавшая система измерения скорости в пространстве включила автоматику, дрон зажужжал и завис, пытаясь отыскать сигнал телефона. Свора напряглась.  
Вжжжжжжжжжжж  
Айрен едва успела уклониться в сторону от рванувшего мимо нее на дикой скорости брелока. С грохотом развернулась стоявшая рядом система-погрузчик. Майк встал на ноги. Во весь рост.  
Айрен зажмурилась. Никогда не была трусихой, но как смотреть на человека, вставшего против сдуревшей, слетевшей с катушек армии механических монстров.  
Словно что-то почуяв, киберуборщики, взвыв щетками, стали разворачиваться в сторону Майка. Глухо застучали шестеренки, загрохотали полетевшие вперед со скоростью реактивного снаряда обломки балок.  
— Айрен, камень в железо!  
— А? А, есть!  
И она, размахнувшись, бросила попавший под руку кусок бетона в информационное табло с противоположной стороны холла.  
Как по команде, два киберуборщика, взвыв шестеренками, ринулись к источнику звука, и автоматические молотки-пробойники в их руках не казались смешным оружием, а Майк…  
Спокойно, неторопливо, словно в тире, он поднял оружие. Шесть выстрелов слились в один.  
Словно в один момент весь город умер, а так и было.  
Некрасиво повисли щупальца погрузчиков, замерли в причудливых позах киберуборщики, секс-машины застыли с импровизированным оружием в руках.  
Айрен выглянула из-за огромной глыбы, в которую превратилась мраморная колонна.  
Огромный щит над центральным павильоном больше не мигал тысячей огней. Посередине ровным рядом между блоками портативной зарядки темнело шесть пулевых отверстий. Ровно столько, сколько пуль было в оружии Майка.  
Айрен поднялась, бросилась к огромной защитной ролете павильона и потянула рычаг.  
Полотнище не поддалось.  
— Аварийный, электричество, — прохрипел Майк.  
Она лихорадочно нащупала рычаг аварийного подъема и рванула вверх. С натужным скрипом железные ламели поползли вверх, складываясь друг за друга, в помещение хлынул свет, ветер, голоса, огни полицейских машин.  
— Аааааа, — Миара больше не сдерживалась. Вцепившись руками в плечи Билли, она билась в жестокой истерике.  
Гусеничный погрузчик в последней попытке сделал рывок вперед, обрушившись на центральный стенд из стекла и железа, с грохотом полетевший на пол, раздался треск взрывающихся систем резервного энергоснабжения, мигнули в последний раз сине-красные огоньки — и все стихло. Теперь уже навсегда.  
Айрен, выдохнув, поднялась на ноги, оглянулась.  
Майк в изодранной рубашке медленно выбрался из-под обломков стенда. Он попытался было подняться, не удержался на ногах, упал. Бионический протез некрасиво выгнулся, вокруг него проступило багровое кольцо, которое с каждым мгновением расползалось все шире. Еще одно темное багровое пятно проступило выше на ноге, у самого паха. Майк упрямо ухватился рукой за обломок балки, подтянулся, неуклюже оперся рукой о развалившуюся гипсокартонную конструкцию, снова упал.  
Оставив бесполезные телодвижения, он замер, сидя на полу, прислонившись к стене и тяжело дышал. По его лбу, несмотря на холод, стекали ручейки пота, в волосах застряла штукатурка, делая их совсем белыми.  
— Врача! Сюда! — Айрен бросилась к нему, прижимая двумя руками горячий кровавый поток. — Да чтоб вас!  
Через час всех людей из здания вывели. Кого-то вынесли, кого-то вывели. Парамедики и поисковики обходили каждый завал, отчаянно вслушиваясь в тишину и надеясь, что еще хоть где-то раздастся тихий стон.  
Миара и Корри уехали почти сразу. За ними примчались родители. Бледный как стена отец, заплаканная мама. Миара еще долго смотрела в заднее стекло машины: у открывшегося зева центра, полупривалившись к машине, стояла Айрен и что-то доказывала Билли, который опустил голову перед ней, словно нашкодивший мальчишка. И Миаре стало его жалко. Так жалко, как никогда в жизни. Он замерз, устал, он… защищал! Ему больно. Почему сила и красота всегда оказываются в зависимости от денег? Он же… он действительно делал все что мог, просто… так вышло.  
Она всхлипнула, отвернувшись к боковому стеклу. Если бы… Если на месте Айрен была она… Притащила бы домой, засунула в душ, напоила горячим кофе с молоком и сказала, что он, Билли, ни в чем не виноват, и все действительно в порядке… Мир несправедлив, но сегодня эта несправедливость казалась ей воистину чудовищной.  
Спустя две недели после трагедии о ней, наконец, почти перестали говорить. Хакера, устроившего кровавую бойню одним росчерком кода в элитном выставочном холле, так и не нашли. Организаторы влетели на крупную сумму, выплачивая откупные. Все-таки именно они не организовали надлежащую систему безопасности, решив, что уж от уборщиков и танцовщиков на шесте вряд ли стоит ждать какой-то угрозы.  
Мистер Мальди пообещал Миаре, что в течение пару недель решит вопрос с охраной и позволит ей выходить из дома, а до тех пор… Они слишком многое пережили с мамой, слишком многое, и повтора он не желал.  
Корри выходить разрешалось, но в сопровождении личного телохранителя мистера Мальди, а он был свободен не всегда. В итоге оба оказались в какой-то мере под домашним арестом, их это просто угнетало.  
Вечером шестнадцатого декабря Миара сидела в кресле, задумчиво болтая в бокале коньяк, Корри, уже изрядно пьяный, рубился на огромной плазме в какую-то стрелялку.  
Айрен вошла в комнату, словно к себе домой, заставив Миару отлипнуть от выпивки, а Корри от экрана. Айрен была неизменно красива и неизменно равнодушна. Осмотревшись, она села в свободное кресло, приветливо кивнув хозяевам.  
— Эм… Айрен? Не ждали. Но я рад. Налить выпить? — мигом протрезвевший Корри затрусил к бару.  
— Немного вермута, — Айрен кивнула, все так же сосредоточенно и серьезно глядя перед собой.  
— Лучший мартини, — Корри протянул бокал. Она кивком поблагодарила, отхлебнула крохотный глоток. — Вкусно.  
— Редкий сорт! Папа его возит из Европы. Представляешь, в Италии сохранились виноградники и там…  
Миара исподтишка поглядывала на гостью. Явно же зачем-то пришла. Не просто так. Такие просто так не приходят. Не зря папа говорил, держаться подальше от семейки Эймри. У них денег много, а живут себе на уме, и никогда не знаешь, какой номер отколят.  
— Хочу узнать, как вы после случившегося?  
— О… — Корри подсунул гостье тарелочку с нарезанным сыром. — Спасибо, Айрен. Обошлось. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, как нам это удалось… Чтобы и у Миары, и у меня ни царапинки!  
— Майкла нужно благодарить.  
— А?... Ну да. Папа пообещал ему выплатить пособие, когда он выйдет из больницы.  
Айрен кивнула, сделав еще один глоток.  
— Увольняете?  
— Да, — Миара подсела ближе, долив себе коньяку. — Вроде там совсем плохо с подвижностью, а у нас работа… Ему очень повезло, между прочим. Если бы ты не держала рану до приезда врача, он истек бы кровью.  
— А вместо него?  
Миара облизнула губы, вздохнула.  
— Я… Хотела бы… Айрен, а когда у Билли заканчивается контракт?  
Айрен усмехнулась.  
— Вчера.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Я тоже. Вчера контракт закончился, сегодня выходной, завтра тоже. До понедельника у меня есть время подумать, стоит ли его продлевать.  
— А… Он дома?  
— Понятия не имею. Возможно. Снимает комнату в Городе.  
— А в каком районе?  
— Знаю исключительно визуально. Но могу подвезти.  
— Да? Я… Я мигом!  
Айрен усмехнулась. Корри вымученно улыбнулся. Миара умчалась в комнату, он подсел ближе к Айрен.  
— Айрен, я хотел спросить… Зачем? Билли же…  
— Билли не спит со мной и никогда не спал. Он выполнял свои функции как телохранитель, необходимый мне по статусу. И в силу особенностей работы. Его контракт закончен. Он волен заключать новый, с кем пожелает. Найдет другого работодателя, я поищу замену. Нет — будет работать.  
— А… Айрен, а ты завтра…  
— Уезжаю. Три недели работаем над новым контрактов, потом… Как получится.  
— Я готова! — Миара вбежала в комнату, в узких брючках и черной кожанке. — Поехали?  
Айрен отставила в сторону почти нетронутый бокал, кивнула.  
— Хорошей ночи, Корри.  
— Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.  
Миара явно была на нервах, отвечала нехотя, и Айрен ее не трогала.  
— Здесь же лежат пострадавшие? — поинтересовалась она мимоходом, когда в окне мелькнула вывеска муниципального госпиталя.  
— А? Да. Здесь. Да, точно, папа сюда отвозил расчетные Майку.  
— Значит, здесь мы повернем налево.  
Айрен с усмешкой наблюдала, как Миара торопливо затарахтела каблучками по мостовой, напрявляясь к ярко освещенному мотелю. У каждого свой выбор. Она задумчиво посмотрела на свое отражение в лобовом стекле, уронила голову на руль, прикрыла глаза. Страшно. Ей до сих пор было страшно, и до сих пор стоял перед глазами рев сотен взбесившихся механизмов, уничтожавших таких жалких, перепуганных людей.  
Взяв себя в руки, она потянулась за телефоном.

***

Утро семнадцатого декабря было серым и очень холодным. Раннее утро. Он хотел уехать из больницы, пока не слишком многолюдно. Часы в коридоре показывали без чего-то там шесть. Дул пронизывающий ветер, а сухая земля покрылась уродливыми трещинами.  
По узкому длинному пандусу Второго муниципального госпиталя медленно выкатилась коляска. На ней сидел худой человек с бледным, изможденным лицом. В его руке был рюкзак, на коленях стояла спортивная сумка. Высокий грузный санитар довез его до парковки, помог опереться на костыли.  
Майк растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Армейская куртка так-сяк защищала от холода тело, но джинсы были тонкими, а ботинки купил санитар по его просьбе, не особенно выбирая. Хватит, чтобы добраться домой. Ногу ему ампутировали до бедра, так, что теперь протез подобрать будет сложнее. Намного. А по деньгам почти нереально. Дальше лучше не думать. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
Дома… Холодно, наверное. Когда он там появлялся? За три недели до… этого? Майк добрался до лавочки, сбросил на нее сумку и рюкзак, сел на стылые доски. Хозяин… бывший… привез вещи прямо в больницу. Операция влетела прилично. Половину оплатил хозяин, но остальное пришлось самому. И выходное пособие. Как раз хватило на костыли, ботинки и… и сейчас на неделю хватит купить еды. Правда, придется обойтись без обогревателя. Ничего. Справится.  
Он тяжело потянулся за сумкой. Серый грубоватый седан притормозил прямо перед ним. Пассажирская дверь открылась.  
Майк не двинулся с места.  
— Майк… — голос даже ей самой показался чужим. — Пожалуйста, поговорить надо.  
— Айрен? Почему ты здесь так рано? (Черт-черт-черт… может, к кому-то из родственников приезжала? Или что-то по работе? Вот же засада, он так старался уйти без лишних глаз…) А… давай в другой раз, я немного занят. Жду работодателя.  
Он врал, нелепо и неуклюже, и сам это понимал, но… не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, в каком он состоянии и куда и каким образом поедет.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Майк медленно поднялся, оставив сумки на лавочке. В машине тепло… как же в машине сейчас тепло. Он с трудом сдержал волну дрожи, прошедшую по телу.  
Он еще не привык садиться вот так, на одной ноге, и выходило все уродливее и медленнее, чем ему хотелось бы.  
Щелкнул центральный замок блокировки. Закрыла его? Зачем?.. Неужели думает, что он сорвется с места и умчится в даль, бросив вещи на скамейке? На одной ноге и с костылями не по росту?  
Айрен неспешно вышла из машины, забрав его сумки и свалив в багажник, заняла свое место за рулем.  
Майкл терпеливо ждал.  
— Давай в каком-то кафе?  
— Вынужден отказаться. Я…  
— Я просто возьму нам по кофе. Я замерзла, пока ждала тебя.  
Он прикинул свои финансовые ресурсы, кивнул.  
В конце концов, можно обойтись одной овсянкой. Не рассказывать же богатой девочке, что иногда даже кофе оказывается слишком недоступной роскошью.  
Айрен вела машину, сосредоточенно-молча глядя перед собой. Майк прикрыл глаза, позволил себе расслабиться. Не хватало еще заснуть. Мотор баюкающее порыкивал, удара в спину можно не бояться. В салоне после промозглого ветра было просто охренительно, и одуряющее ощущение безопасности. Человек, который может купить с потрохами полгорода, не станет исподтишка гадить списанному в утиль слуге из соседского дома, не тот формат.  
Он открыл глаза от легкого толчка. Приехали?  
Седан остановился у длинного темно-красного здания с неоновыми огоньками под крышей. Майк медленно вышел из машины, извинившись за нерасторопность (следовало бы открыть даме дверь) и мысленно сто раз отблагодарив Айрен, которая не удумала превращать его в калеку, открыв дверцу перед ним самим.  
Он тяжело заковылял по нескользкой темно-коричневой дорожке, неуклюже переставляя костыли. В помещении, слабо освещенном, пахнущем шоколадом и ванилью, Айрен выбрала столик в стороне. Майк оценил высокий жесткий боковой диван, позволявший сесть так, чтобы скрыть культю и костыли. И отчего-то стало плевать, что один поход в это самое кафе сожрет оставшиеся деньги. Не умрет. А если и нет… Ну так будет что вспомнить.  
— Майк, я могу попросить тебя об услуге?  
Он вопросительно поднял брови, с трудом отрывая взгляд от огромной голограммы из бьющихся роботов.  
— Да. Слушаю.  
— Я отработала почти сутки и хочу позавтракать. Самой невкусно и… не то. Поешь со мной?  
Он не стал ломаться. Кивнул.  
— Спасибо.  
Принесли еду. Нормальную. Картофель, мясо, салат, пирог. Майк ел медленно, железной волей подавляя дикое желание сорваться. Он был голоден. Больничная размазня не насыщала, а восстанавливающийся после операции организм требовал сил.  
После пирога принесли кофе. Большую чашку вкусного кофе.  
— Я сейчас засну прямо тут, и мы не сможем поговорить, — улыбнулся он, отставляя чашку в сторону.  
Айрен оставалась серьезной. К еде почти не притронулась, зато пила подряд третью порцию эспрессо.  
— Значит, поговорим в другом месте.  
Он пытливо глянул ей в глаза.  
— Я не уверен, что в тепле и после еды долго продержусь. И через час закончится срок действия анальгетиков. У нас… не так много времени.  
— Слишком мало. Ты прав. Ну конечно же, ты прав. Поехали сразу на место.  
Он с удивлением глянул на нее, промолчал, выбрался из-за стола и поковылял следом. Ему было стыдно за то, что она оплатила кафе. Но, быть может, он действительно будет ей полезен? Хоть чем-то? Да-а-а, смешнее и не придумаешь.  
На сытый желудок все стало только хуже. Теплый автомобиль. Абсолютное спокойствие и ощущение безопасности. Уплывающие огни, уплывающая реальность.  
Его разбудил треск поднимающихся гаражных ворот. Небольшой, приземистый темный дом, гараж с подъемными воротами.  
Айрен выругалась, уронив ключи, долго искала их. Он и хотел бы помочь, но…  
Маленький, в общем-то, дом. Большая кухня, крохотная гостиная и спальня. Никаких изысков. Все достаточно безлико. Темная мебель, полка с настоящими бумажными книгами за стеклом.  
У двери обнаружился низенький стульчик. Радуясь своей предусмотрительности, заставившей к новым ботинкам приобрести не менее новые носки, он разулся, осторожно, боясь что-то толкнуть или сдвинуть, прошел в комнату.  
— Располагайся, я поставлю еще кофе.  
Майк сел на диван, ровно, словно проглотив штырь. Потому что сейчас ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Если уж Айрен столько времени собирается с мыслями, чтобы сказать ему… И оттягивает время. В кафе заехали, и она только кофе пила, сейчас вот.  
— Тебе можно алкоголь?  
Он повел плечами. Ну, это точно будет что-то из ряда вон…  
— Не уверен. В инструкции к таблеткам надо почитать.  
— Давно пил?  
— Пять… почти шесть часов тому назад.  
— А противовоспалительное?  
— Третий день не колят.  
Она вернулась с бутылкой под мышкой и двумя бокалами.  
— Нальешь?  
Майк кивнул, отвинтил пробку, осторожно, стараясь не расплескать марочное вино, налил в два бокала, протянул один Айрен. Вздохнул.  
Мелочь. Право открыть бутылку и налить вино. Какая же это мелочь, и почему она оказалась так важна?  
— Не мучай себя. Скажи что должна. Тебе же тяжело, я вижу. Ты боишься. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня тебе было плохо или страшно.  
Она кивнула, сделала глоток. Заходила по комнате, остановилась у окна.  
— Ты прав. В общем. Всё.  
— Всё? — он непонимающе тряхнул головой. — Да что случилось-то? Чем я могу помочь?  
— Всё в смысле всё. Мы приехали. Продукты привезут через час доставкой, холодильник там, кухня справа, слева за фальшпанелью встроенный шкаф. Вот.  
Пробормотав все скороговоркой, она села на диван, все с той же убийственной серьезностью глотнув еще вина.  
Майку все стало понятно. Ну как, более-менее. Чувство долга, вроде как он разбил эту чертову панель, спасая Корри и Миару. А теперь что, Айрен собирается его на своей шее тащить? Не хозяин, а она? И кормить, и еще за дом платить? Он мягко коснулся ее плеча, заставляя повернуться к себе, стал аккуратно подбирать слова.  
— Айрен. Не нужно. Не выдумывай себе долги. Ты мне ничего не должна, я просто…  
— Долги? Какие, к черту, долги, — выдохнула Айрен. — Ты чего такой тупой, а?  
Майк пожал плечами, пряча глаза.  
— Послушай, — он говорил очень тихо, медленно, так, чтобы пробиться через ее эмоции и сиюминутное желание, за которым, как предсказуемо, последует сожаление и… — Айрен, в тебе сейчас говорит жалость. Я понимаю ее причину и не отрицаю, что сам бы в подобной ситуации пожалел. Но пройдет день, два, три. Воспоминания о том, что было в Холле, сотрутся, а я останусь, со всеми своими проблемами. Будет хуже нам двоим, и тебе, и мне.  
— Точно тупой, — вздохнула Айрен. — Так вот. Ты занимаешь правую сторону шкафа. Она пустая. Слева мои вещи. Это мой дом, Майк. Я здесь живу.  
Он замолчал. Айрен прикрыла глаза, вытянувшись на диване, глубоко вздохнула.  
— У меня слишком редко возникало желание остаться с кем-то рядом. Навсегда. Вообще никогда не возникало. Если так случилось, я не буду себя ломать. А ты, если у тебя остались хоть какие-то намеки на совесть, пойдешь сейчас на поводу у своего вечного благородства и не позволишь себе показательно уйти — заметь — из моего дома, в восемь часов утра, на глазах у всей улицы, окончательно меня дискредитировав.  
— Здесь рядом нет домов.  
— Есть камеры. И спутник.  
— Мне сорок шесть. Меня будто пожрала моль и переехал танк.  
— Замечательный возраст. Стрижка отвратительна, соглашусь, исправим.  
Это какой-то розыгрыш. Просто розыгрыш… или…  
Неа, не шутит. Напряжена как струнка. Так не шутят. Будто… она что, правда ждет, что он сейчас геройски хлопнет дверью и убежит?  
Он замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. В качестве кого он может остаться? С Мальди было все ясно. Он защищал двоих, получая ставку за одного, и ни единый человек в мире не смог бы его упрекнуть, что не отработал всё до последней монеты. А сейчас? В качестве домашней игрушки? Как тот кролик на выставке… Но тогда почему она так боялась ему сказать, так оттягивала?  
Он обхватил голову руками, отчетливо понимая, что запутался. Жалость? Не похоже. Вон, вино дала открыть, и бокалы. А мог разбить.  
Накатила очередная волна слабости, дополнив картинку тошнотой. Вот еще только рухнуть тут и не хватало. Он отклонился на спинку дивана. Клонило в сон: почти не спал ночью, перенервничал накануне и встал в четыре утра, чтобы собраться, у больницы замерз, а потом вот...  
В окно пробивался сероватый хмурый зимний утренний свет.  
И было тепло. И никуда не нужно спешить. И…  
Айрен спала, уронив голову на руки. На ее лице застыла улыбка. Вздохнув, он оглянулся, доковылял до стульчика, стараясь не громыхать костылями, подцепил свою куртку и осторожно прикрыл ей плечи. Уже и сам полусонный, усаживаясь рядом на диван и стараясь без лишнего шума опустить на пол костыли, наткнулся рукой на конфетницу. В ней стояла маленькая аромосвечка. И полуобгоревшая бумажка, на которой наскоро, криво было нацарапано карандашом: «Чтобы он выжил. Любым».


End file.
